


Skin to Skin

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles could deal with the blood, and she could even deal with the cramps. The sore boobs though? Stiles couldn’t deal with those</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin to Skin

Stiles could deal with the blood, and she could even deal with the cramps. The sore boobs though? Stiles couldn’t deal with those. They wanted to be compressed, they wanted to flop around free - they just ached no matter what, and Stiles was done with it.

She reached under her shirt and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her arms, and flinging the offending garment away. The boobs wanted to be free at the moment. It didn’t alleviate the pain. She sighed and slid her hands up under her t-shirt, cupping her boobs, slowly squeezing them to relieve some of the ache.

That’s how Peter found her moments later.

“They’re fucking sore, okay?” She snarled at him, hoping to wipe away the amused smirk that had found its way onto his face.

“I see.” Was all he said. He stood there for long moments, just observing her. 

Stiles was used to his creepiness, it wasn’t anything new, and looked down at her boobs. It was inconvenient, the ache reaching into her chest and making her not want to breathe too deeply for fear of worsening the pain. Feet stepping into her peripherals had her looking up.

Peter was only steps away and he had a thoughtful look on his face. “I can help you with that.”

“You can - what?” Stiles was confused.

Peter raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. “I can help take away your pain.”

“Okay, first off, never gesture like that again. You already look fucking psycho, that is not helping your case. Secondly, I don’t want your hands on me.” 

“Are you sure about that Stiles?” Peter queried, reaching his hand forward to grab onto one of Stiles’ bare wrists. 

The moment he had a firm grasp, Peter’s veins turned black where he was sucking away her pain. Stiles gasped at the relief of it.

“Oh fuck you. Whatever. Fine.” Stiles batted his hand away.

Dropping her hands from where they had been cradling her boobs, she hiked up her shirt to reveal her bare chest. 

“If you’re going to be putting your hands on me anyway, may as well do it right.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. His hands, large and warm, settled gently around her boobs. His thumbs caressed her nipples. The warmth alone was soothing, but when Peter started taking away her ache again, Stiles felt so relieved it made her eyes water. For the first time in days she finally felt like she could breathe properly. 

Stiles closed her eyes and tipped her head back, just enjoying the moment. She had lied. She did want Peter’s hands on her. All over her, but she was best at deluding herself. For now, just in this moment, she let herself have.

As if reading her thoughts, Peter hummed his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
